1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board for the mounting of a semiconductor light emitting device thereon and to a semiconductor light emitting device package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit boards used to mount light emitting devices thereon play a role in easily connecting devices of various electronic products according to predetermined designs, and are widely used in various electronic products ranging from home appliances, e.g., digital televisions (TVs) to advanced telecommunications equipment. However, electronic devices, e.g., semiconductor light emitting devices, mounted on a circuit board may have bonding limitations due to a high bonding temperature required when being bonded to a circuit board.